


Look after you

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always taken care of someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look after you

This is for [](http://100moods.livejournal.com/profile)[**100moods**](http://100moods.livejournal.com/)

Title: Look after you  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Darla, Drusilla  
Prompt: 062. Melancholy  
Word Count: 529  
Rating: R  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU after _Redefiniton_  
Summary: He's always taken care of someone.

**Look after you**

The sound shook me from my sleep. I blinked in the darkness, trying to figure out what I’d heard. Then it came again and I carefully untangled myself from Darla’s body. I wasn’t stupid, I’d already figured out that I was nothing more than something warm for her to cling to, but I was okay with that. I wasn’t the one she wanted and never would be.

As I reached the door, I heard her whisper my name. “Go back to bed Darla, I’ll check on her.”

They’d turned up outside of my apartment the night after Angel had set them on fire. A human wouldn’t have been able to stand, let alone move with burns like those. Even the smell alone was almost enough to make me retch; I invited both of them in. If they wanted me dead, they would have done it in the wine cellar.

I quietly crept into the spare bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. Drusilla’s whimpers turned into a moan that made my heart ache. Reaching out, I placed my hand on her shoulder very gently. The flesh was still far from being healed and I didn’t want to cause her more pain than she was already in. She went very still under my touch. “Daddy?”

Blinking, I brushed her hair out of her face. “He’s not here, Dru. It’s just me. Do you want me to get you anything?”

Her fingers curled around my bad arm by the elbow, pulling me closer. “Don’t go.”

She might be eight kinds of crazy, but she needed me. “I’m not going anywhere.” I eased my body up onto the bed next to hers and she turned until her head was resting on my chest. She reminded me of my siblings when they were younger, waking up in the middle of the night because they thought there was a monster under the bed. “You should rest, it’ll help you heal.”

I carefully stroked her back the same way I’d done with them and the result was just what I’d hoped for. Her body slowly began to relax again. Then I heard her murmur something and a tiny smile crossed my lips. “Okay, but this is a one time thing.”

Clearing my throat, I softly sang a lullaby I’d learned from my mama before she’d passed. After she was gone, I was the one who sang my siblings to sleep. As I closed my eyes, I could picture myself in the middle of a pile of kids with them pressed up against me. It wasn’t for warmth even though the house was colder than a damn freezer in the winter. It was just to be touched, to know that someone out in the world gave a damn, and that there would always be someone around to help chase the monsters away.

I sang it a couple of times until I knew she’d drifted back off. A noise caused me to glace towards the doorway and I could see Darla staring at me with an expression on her face that I’d never seen before. Then she smiled and walked back down the hall.


End file.
